A cable television (CATV) system may provide media content, such as video, data, voice, or high-speed Internet services, for example, to subscribers. The cable television system may deliver the media content from a headend to subscriber's client devices over an existing cable television network. The cable television network can take the form of an all-coax, all-fiber, or hybrid fiber/coax (HFC) network. Growth data requirements in CATV networks are growing exponentially. It is important to continue the analysis of the various network elements that can enhance or inhibit the overall performance of next generation cable networks.
A Converged Cable Access Platform, e.g., R-CCAP, has been proposed as an architecture that can work with maximum transparency. However R-CCAP becomes expensive for node splits. Thus, a more efficient implementation of R-CCAP in to the cable network is desirable.
It should be understood that, while the accompanying figures illustrate embodiments that include the portions of the disclosure claimed, and explain various principles and advantages of those embodiments, the details displayed are not necessary to understand the illustrated embodiments, as the details depicted in the figures would be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the present disclosure.